


A Reason To Hope

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: The Wagon [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.Written by Teri, Brigitta, Amelia, and Sue.





	A Reason To Hope

_The blackness of night had given way to a rosy glow as the sun prepared to crest the horizon. Birds in the nearby trees had started their morning songs and in the distance a rooster crowed, welcoming the dawn._

_The first rays of sunshine caused the surrounding surfaces to shimmer as the light was caught and reflected by the remnants of last nights shower, the heavy rain washing away the layers of dust that so recently covered the landscape. While in the sky wisps of clouds danced against a canvas of blue. It promised to be a beautiful day._

_Watching the sun rise was always a special event for Vin Tanner. It was one of a very few cherished memories that he had of time spent with his mother. When he watched the rays spread across the land it was as if she was still with him, watching the wonder and promise of a new day._  
_Yet today the beauty was lost on Vin as he sat on an old stump, deep in thought, his mind swirling. A dogs bark caused him to jump and he realized he was merely putting off the inevitable._

_Vin stood and moved toward the wagon which currently held all of his worldly possessions. The decision had been made and there was no turning back._

~~~~~~~ 

Okay, it wasn't exactly a wagon, but a U-Haul complete with a picture of the Rocky Mountains and "Colorado" emblazoned across the side. However, Vin did feel like one of those first settlers heading for a new land in their Conestoga. The fact that the trailer he rented was adorned in such a fashion seemed an omen. Kojay had taught him to watch for signs. Perhaps this was a sign that his move to Denver was a good thing.

Vin climbed into the jeep and started the engine. “Daylight a wastin' and we've got 925 miles of drivin' ahead of us.” He leaned over and looked out the passenger window, “Well, you comin' or not?”

A scruffy dog leapt through the window and settled on the seat. “With stops for gas and a quick bite to eat we should make Denver by midnight.” Vin scratched the animal behind the ear before pulling out of the drive.

The early departure allowed the pair to miss most of Austin's daily traffic. Glancing in the side mirror, Vin took one last look at the city he'd called home. “Just one quick stop, boy,” Vin said has he turned down a side road.

The jeep came to a stop beside a small grove of scrub pines. Climbing from the vehicle he walked over to a small fenced enclosure. Within lay four simply marked graves.

Vin remembered little about his mother and even less of his father. Charles Vincent Tanner died serving his country a month before Vin was born. She had gone to join her beloved husband when Vin was five, leaving him in the custody of his crotchety old grandfather who had taken them in after his father's death. Vin had spent many happy hours working on the small ranch beside his grandfather and their hired hand, Kojay, soaking up all the knowledge that the two had to offer.

Now, kneeling by the freshly turned earth Vin said softly, “Sorry, Gramps. I did my best but there weren't no way to keep the ranch. Stuart James paid a fair price, and it was more than enough to cover all the bills. I know he was a bur in your side, but he did let me keep this acre.”

There was a soft nudge at Vin's arm, and he stroked the dog's fur. “You miss him too, don't you boy?”

“Beau and I are headed for Denver. Gonna join the ATF. Even after that Eli Joe mess it seems Agent Larabee is willing to take a chance on me. You'd like Chris, Gramps. No nonsense kind of guy, but there's something about him. I trust him..”

Vin stood and moved slowly toward a weathered stone. “I'll always remember,” he whispered as his hand caressed the rough surface, and then he turned and walked away.

“Come on, boy. Nothing left for us here.” Climbing into the jeep, Vin took a drag of hot coffee from the travel mug and settled in for the long drive.

~~~~~~~~ 

Buck scanned the file again, his brow furrowing deeply. The team was seated around the briefing table. Chris had just ‘introduced’ the latest candidate to fill the position of their retired sharpshooter.

“Tanner will be here Friday. Your thoughts," Chris requested.

“His ability appears unquestioned," Ezra murmured, but there was an underlying tone of concern. Buck shared his colleague’s misgivings.

“Buck?"

Buck shrugged. "Like Ezra said, he’s an excellent marksman and has some impressive references."

“But?"

Buck tossed the folder down. "What about this stuff with Joe and Kincade? Tanner wasn’t exactly cleared."

“I’ve never liked Eli Joe," Nathan murmured.

“Josiah?" Chris pressed.

“God has a purpose for all creatures, so I’m sure he had one for Agent Joe... I’m just not sure what it is."

“He is an uncouth and thoroughly objectionable creature who could benefit from improved personal hygiene," Ezra mumbled.

Buck winked at Chris.

“Joe claims Tanner killed Kincade as a result of negligence," Nathan mused aloud.

“It was ruled an accidental shooting," J.D. offered. "If I’d been judged for every mistake I’ve made... then again, a man did die."

“While I agree no man should be judged on one accident, I’m not enamoured with the idea of the sharpshooter watching my back being one who is prone to faux pas’ resulting in loss of life."

Buck looked at Chris. He trusted Larabee’s judgement. "Chris? You haven’t said a lot. You’ve actually met this guy."

Chris lowered his coffee mug to the table. "I liked him both personally and professionally. I think he’s perfect for our team. Honest, talented, professional and straight to the point."

“What did he have to say about the accident?" Nathan asked.

“That it was no accident."

Buck blinked startled. "He admits it was negligence."

“He says Kincade was murdered to frame him."

“For what purpose?" Buck asked.

Chris folded his arms. "Tanner was involved in a special undercover operation to locate a mole in his department. He discovered an elaborate operation that spread beyond the Rangers... involving CIA, FBI and ATF. He felt he was getting close to those in charge when..."

“...a bullet fired from his rifle ended up in Agent Kincade," Ezra guessed.

“I’ve read the file. The evidence is overwhelming. Tanner should have been charged with murder...but he wasn’t."

“Meaning someone high up knew he was working undercover and likely framed as he claims," Josiah mused.

“Exactly."

“Eli Joe?" J.D. asked incredulously.

“Eli Joe is an unlikeable man, but a talented agent who has given none of us reason to question his integrity," Josiah reminded. "Even if he does have BO."

“Does Tanner think Eli Joe is involved?" Buck asked.

Chris nodded.

“Then Tanner’s motivation for joining us is to get closer to Joe," Ezra pointed out.

“He admitted that is part of it. He wants to clear his name. If Joe’s bad, I want to bring him down," Chris growled.  
"Regardless, I think Tanner is ideal for our team."

“That’s good enough for us, boss," Buck declared.

~~~~~~~ 

After stopping at a rest stop just outside Denver and catching a couple hours of sleep, Vin pulled into the visitor's parking lot and parked under a tree to give shade. “Ok boy, I just got to go to Director Travis's office to check in, and pick up all the paper work I have to sign. I's want be long,” Vin said as he climbed out while rolling down the window for the dog,  placing some water in a bowl on the floor board for him.

Going in through the metal detectors, Vin never noticed the shocked then suspicious eyes that spotted him, that turned to hatred as Vin stepped into the elevator.

Stepping off the elevator, he stopped at the secretaries desk, “Excuse me Ma'am, I'm suppose to see Director Travis.” Vin smiled

“And your name?” the woman asked.

“It's Vin Tanner,” a voice said from behind them coming out of the 2nd elevator.

Vin turning, “Hi Agent Larbee.”

“It's Chris remember, so how was your drive up?”

“No problems.”

“Mr. Tanner, you and Agent Larbee can go on in.” the secretary smiled.

Twenty five minutes later, Vin went to head out, stopping he asked. “Do you know where 1127 Blue Lake rd, is?”

“Yea, when you pull out of the parking lot, turn right, go 3 lights turn right again, stay that way till your out of town, about 15 minutes on you'll see an exit for Blue Lake, and Blue Lake Rd.,” Chris explained. “If you wait till after work, I'll give you a hand in unloading.”

“Can't, got my dog waiting for me.” Vin answered. Nodding bye. He left the men, heading out of the building. Getting in and pulling out, Vin never saw the eyes that were watching, nor the car that began following.

Using the direction Larbee told him, Vin pulled up in front of a small house in a older neighborhood.

“Well, fella I guess were home, what ya think.”

The dog looking out the window, barked, his tail wagging.

Going first to the porch and finding the key under the mat as promised. Vin unlocked the door and did a quick tour of the place. Satisfied with what he found, Vin head back to the trailer.

“Slow down Josiah, he should be right up here.” Chris announced as they came down the road. Larbee had gone back to the office telling the others that he was heading out to help Tanner unload, with in minutes it was decided all of them were going in Josiah's suburban.

“There's the trailer, guess that's Tanner walking towards it.” Buck pointed from between Chris and Josiah.

Something catch Chris's eye about the parked car on the opposite side of the road. It had something sticking out the window, realizing what it was, Chris yelled leaning out his window, “Vin, look out!” as he drew his own gun. 

~~~~~~~

Vin responded to Chris’ yell, dropping to the ground and rolling for the cover of the trailer as a bullet screamed over his head and slammed into the door frame of his new home.

Seconds later, an engine roared into life and with a screech of tires, the black sedan that had been parked across the street pulled away from the curb.

Throwing open the passenger door of the Suburban, Chris ran to the back of the trailer where Vin got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his jeans. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Vin smirked, “thanks for the shout.” 

Chris nodded, and turned back to the rest of his team. 

“Anyone get the licence number?” 

~~~~~~~

Three hours later, the trailer had been unloaded and Vin found himself bemusedly looking around at the men who littered his small living room.

Buck sat at one end of the sofa, transfixed by the preliminary rounds of a beauty pageant on TV, while JD had somehow untangled a spaghetti-like mass of cables that were now plugged into and out of the correct sockets on his computer set up.

Nathan sat at the table, methodically going through Vin’s small First Aid kit, mumbling and making notes as he came across out of date items.

Josiah was sprawled in the armchair, Beau sitting attentively at his feet as the big man fed him the last pieces of crust from the take-out pizzas.

And Ezra, who’d volunteered to return to the office to file the report of the shooting, and had returned just as the last box was unloaded, much to the amusement of his team-mates, now sat alongside Buck on the sofa, sipping tentatively at what Vin had assured him was ‘good coffee’.

Chris had stepped out into the hall when his cell phone rang and as he returned, everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

“Denver PD found the car, it was Eli Joe,” Chris fixed his gaze on Vin, “He’s dead.”

Vin’s stomach did a slow roll.

“I’m sorry, Vin. I know you wanted him alive.”

“How?” the question was barely more than a whisper.

“A single shot to the head.” Chris kept his eyes on the younger man as the rest of his team exchanged knowing glances.

“An execution,” Ezra stated softly, “someone was afraid that the odious miscreant would divulge information.”

Moving to Vin’s side, Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not over. We’ll get to the bottom of this, and we will clear your name.”

“ ‘preciate it, Chris,” Vin sighed, and shook his head, “but it ain’t your problem.”

“Maybe not before,” Buck spoke up, the beauty pageant forgotten, “but you’re a member of the team now, Junior, that makes it our problem.”

Vin looked around at these men he’d known for less than a day and saw the same message in all their eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to hope.


End file.
